A Little Love
by Charli Fox
Summary: K this is my first CSI fic so be nice* A killer from Sara's past comes to Las Vegas murdering women, leaving behing a parting gift as the only clue.* Last Chapter Up and ready to read.
1. Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer – I own no rights to CSI or any of its characters yaddah, yaddah, yaddah. I do own anyone you don't recognise. 

****

A Little Love

Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You spoil me too much!" The twenty eight year old blond squealed as she gazed into the velvet blue pouch her beau had just handed her, she managed to poke one finger inside to draw out the item of jewellery inside. "I don't deserve you" she said as she leaned across the table and pecked the man in front of her on the cheek. 

He took the silver necklace from where it dangled on the tip of her thin finger and held it to the dim dining room light, "the gem is white gold I thought it would look beautiful around your pretty little neck" he held the necklace out of her reach as she held out her hand for it.

"I'll put it on" she told him a happy smile on her face. Her eyes followed him as he rose from the high backed chair and stepped out of the room, "Where are you going?" she called out.

She got up from her own place at the thick glass table and followed his steps, Anna hung back choosing to wait for him by the saloon style doors that divided the dining and living room. 

"I hope I chose well" she heard him shout out from the darkness of the next room Anna called out a yes in reply, "I thought it would be suitable parting gift" he said quietly. He stepped out from the shadows his arms behind his back.

"Parting gift?" she questioned a puzzled look crossed her tanned features. He nodded and took a step closer; she hesitantly took a step away from him.

"I saw you" he said his voice breaking he gulped choosing his next words carefully "You Hurt me" he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

He lifted his arm as if to strike her and she flinched "Don't lie to me! I'm tired of people manipulating me! You…Are just like them" he finished quietly whilst pointing outside as if 'them' where nearby, "This…" he said holding up the gift "Is our parting gift, I will never see you again after tonight and you, you won't have the chance to hurt anyone ever again. She didn't have time to react as he lunged at her his gloved hands closing around her throat, her screams penetrated the thin walls of the apartment but no one heard. They were the only ones home.

*

"Anna Cleaver, twenty eight years old, lived alone, worked as a receptionist at a private clinic 9 'til 2…Where did she find the money to get a place like this?" Catherine Willows asked more to herself than those around her. She looked around the dining room, the scene of the crime, Anna had been found at seven thirty pm by her best friend Abby Peters. She'd told Catherine she'd found her slumped across the table as if in slumber, she tapped her shoulder to rouse her friend from her sleep when she noticed the blood. 

"There was nothing I could do she was already…She was dead!" The young woman was in a state of shock and could barely think straight let alone answer questions.

"Who else had access to her apartment?" Catherine asked softly kneeling in front of the trembling woman.

"Mickey her, her boyfriend" she hesitated then looked at Catherine her eyes wide "He wouldn't hurt her he was the nicest man, he loved her!"

"Where can we contact him?" The CSI asked.

"I don' know but Anna kept a notebook his phone number should be in there. It's in her room" Abby added.

Catherine nodded her thanks.

"It's him again" Sara Sidle stated as she knelt down and picked up the chain that lay beside the victims outstretched hand.

Gill Grissom turned and looked in her direction "Looks that way".

"Then we won't find anything this guy never leaves a trace that he's been here" she argued, Grissom opened his mouth to say something "Beside the victim I mean…He's a smart guy"

"I prefer Mr. hasn't made a mistake yet", Catherine said as she came up behind them.

"Yet being the operative word" Grissom said looking at Sara who shook her head in frustration. Grissom suddenly stood up and started walking across the other end of the room, he ignored Brass who'd walked through the saloon doors and crouched by a fallen plant.

"Did you find something?" Catherine shouted across the room.

Sara walked over to him and he held up the pouch that had held the chain, "He's never left anything before" 

"Looks like he isn't as smart as you thought he was"

TBC… 


	2. Chapter One

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A Little Love

Chapter One

~*~*~*~*~*~

The phone rang for about a minute until the answering machine picked up, there was a pause on the line while the caller decided what to say…"Uh you know how much I hate talking on these things…I, I need to, to see you again. Are you there? Look I'm in town have been for a while now and…I'd really like if we met up, it's been years. We could uh play catch up you know remember old times…I'll call you, okay? See yah little one". The machine beeped signalling the end off the message and the red light began to bleep.

*

"I will bet you twenty bucks that the brother is the killer" Nick Stokes turned around to address his friend Warrick Brown "Come on man".

"No" Warrick said simply, turning into the lounge; Nick sighed and followed him as he sat down on the sofa.

"Why? Because you know I'm right?"

Warrick laughed while Nick looked on feigning a hurt expression, "I just don't want to embarrass you when everyone finds out I was right"

"You're very sure of yourself"

"I know…Because I'm right, and you are wrong", Warrick said with a smirk "Hey Sara" he shouted as his colleague hurried past; she stopped and popped her head into the room.

"What's up?"

"Grissom was looking for you"

She smiled in thanks and began walking back the way she'd come to Grissom's office.

Sara found him at his desk behind a ton of paper work that was piled on his desk, "You wanted to see me" he motioned for her to sit down.

"Take a seat" he must've seen the worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Oh nothing I just thought you might want to sit down, you've been on your feet all day" he said shrugging.

She couldn't help but look surprised; he'd noticed something, "I didn't know you cared", she said with a slight laugh.

He looked up at her and said calmly "Of course I care" he sat up and began routing around for something, Sara's breath caught in her throat; he didn't notice. "Here we are" he produced the file on the killer from his desk drawer and opened it to the back. "Timothy Andrews boyfriend of Anna Cleaver, 33 years old, was arrested once in '98 for assault was arrested again three years later for threatening behaviour…He held a bartender at knife point…" He paused in his summary "Sara, are you okay?"

She snapped out of her trance and looked up at Grissom she stared at him blankly for a second before realising he was asking her a question "Did you say something?" She asked trying to act as naturally as possible.

"Are –" he began again.

Catherine chose that moment to walk in on their conversation or lack thereof, "I interrupted something, didn't I?" she asked stepping back out of the room. She looked at them both apologetically.

"No we were just discussing the murder" Sara told her with a forced smile she got out of the chair and walked to the door "You were going to tell us something, right?"

"Yeah we got an address for Timothy Clark".

"Then let's go" Sara said cheerfully, she walked into the corridor with Catherine following.

"I'll meet you outside" Grissom said. 

The two women nodded and began walking in the direction of the car park "Catherine, have you been telling Grissom to take into account people's feelings again?"

Catherine nodded "Why?"

Sara shrugged "You can tell".

As they were on their way out Abby Peters was on her way in, they bumped into her by the front door, the timid woman stood quietly waiting for someone else to speak first.

"You came here for a reason, didn't you? Sara asked her gently.

Abby nodded still not saying a word.

"Do you have something else to tell us?" Catherine said pressing her for information.

Again Abby nodded after a long wait she finally spoke "About Anna's boyfriend". She looked up in shock when Sara said his name "Yes! How do you know his name?"

"Let's get out of the hallway" Sara said and began leading Abby away "Catherine you go on".

"Are you sure?" The older woman questioned. Sara nodded in answer and turned away.

*

Sara slid the photo across the interrogation table, she didn't know why she kept it, it only brought bad memories, it didn't matter how many good memories where there. The bad always outweighed the good.

"Is that him?"

Abby eye's widened giving Sara her answer. She leaned back against the chair and sighed, "How long have you known him?"

"A couple of month's maybe, maybe three. She brought him round to my place for dinner and introduced us they had potential to be a perfect couple and we hit it off right away he was like…An older brother I could really look up to him. And he adored Anna..." 

"But"

"He was supposed to go over to her apartment last night he'd bought this beautiful necklace and we were talking and, and…" Abby hung her head and covered her face with her hands'; she sniffed and tried to hold back tears. "I let it slip that she'd gone on a date a couple of days back and she'd, she'd got really close to this new guy. Timothy said he already knew but I could see he was so mad…He said I'd confirmed his suspicions" her hands were trembling now her voice beginning to break. "I drove him to her place and I watched him go into the building I wanted to go in and tell him to go easy on her cause she did stupid things sometimes, but I drove away. They were the perfect couple after all, right? I figured everything would be okay…She called me that night"

"Before or after the murder?" Sara had to ask but she knew the answer.

"Just before she died…She was so scared I told her I'd be there that she'd be okay…" The room had become deathly silent. "I heard her gasp and I thought maybe she had just drifted unconscious and then I got to her place and she was dead and Timothy was gone!"

"I, I'm so sorry" Sara didn't know whether to comfort her or leave her alone. She finally decided on the latter, she stood up and walked to the door.

"Do you know what this feels like? The pain…the guilt…the helplessness?" Abby asked through teary sobs.

"Yeah I do".

"Will it get any better?" She looked hopeful.

"I guess it's different with everyone" Sara said before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

*

"Son of a Bitch is gone!" Brass shouted he punched the door in frustration, Grissom walk past him and into the small house.

"Now, now desecrating private property will not help matters…If no one lives here anymore then there's no one to object to us looking around". As if to prove his point he walked through into the living room and began surveying the area, he glanced back at his companions "Let's get moving".

TBC…


	3. Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, don't stop now.

****

A Little Love

Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nothing!" Catherine walked into the bedroom where Grissom was knelt down in front of a chest drawer, "No blood, no hair, fibres not even a speck of dirt, this place has been wiped clean…Did you find anything?"

He didn't turn around while he spoke "Not yet".

She walked over to him and knelt beside him "What's so interesting about the chest?" she asked curiously.

"Not the chest…What's underneath it" he lifted a loose tile and stuck his hand into the space he produced a small, decorated box carved with pictures on the lid. He set it on the floor and opened it.

"He didn't want anyone to find this box…Everything about this guy is violent but this box, it's beautiful, hand carved. This is a side of him that's long gone" Catherine surmised, Polaroid's where in a neat pile inside the box she began flicking through them. "This might be our guy…Doesn't look like a killer does he?"

"They never do"

She bagged the photographs having only looked through the first few then they left the now empty house.

*

"Sara, the prints came back on your killer" Nick met up with her by the lounge they walked in and he sat down while Sara poured a cup of coffee.

"From the pouch?" 

He nodded.

"Well Abby Peters said Anna's boyfriend had hold of the pouch".

"According to AFIS he's dead, was killed a little over two years ago in San Fran" he threw the folder on to the table, Sara sat down with the coffee, "How can this guy have dated the victims, or at least this last one and be dead?"

"He's not dead Nick though I thought he was" She set the cup on the table and stood up "How's you're case doing? Did you win the bet?" she asked changing the topic of conversation.

"Yeah the brother confessed an hour ago…You look tired".

"I'm fine nothing a coffee won't fix" she left the room leaving her coffee on the table.

*

Catherine sat in front in front of the computer having lifted one of the prints she now tried to match it, she looked through the photographs while the computer searched through the database; _you look so happy _she thought to herself. The pictures for the most part showed Timothy with a pretty young blonde about 18 years of age, he looked to be a little older than her, his brown hair dangling in front of his eyes; the picture of innocence. The computer bleeped signalling a match, "The boyfriend" she said out loud she printed the results and looked through the remaining photos whilst she waited. She looked at one of the photos, the next to last, a little closer. The girl in it looked to be about 17 years old, her mid length brown hair draped over her shoulders. The three people where smiling, their arms draped across each others shoulders, Timothy in the middle, Anna on the right, her head leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder, and Sara Sidle on the left.

*

"Hi Sara it's me…Again, I gave you a contact number the last time I phoned, why haven't you called me back? You're mad about San Francisco aren't you look I'm real sorry about that okay, I, I want to make amends. Let me make it up to you, let me take you out to dinner…There's this hot little Italian place I think you'd love, call me and give me you're address and I'll come pick you up and take you there. Please, call me" 

"Why do you insist on haunting me?" Sara said to the phone as if Timothy could hear her, he'd called every two hours so her answering machine was crammed full with his messages, his smooth voice echoed in her mind. She unplugged the answering machine and sat down somewhat satisfied, the phone rang.

*

Catherine surveyed the area outside Sara's place, her car was parked outside so she was home but no one was answering the phone when she'd called a few minutes earlier, she dialled the number again this time the phone was engaged.

*

Grissom, Warrick and Nick sat around the table in the break room folders on the murders and the information on their suspect cluttered the table. "The only bit of evidence we have is Timothy Andrews fingerprint on the pouch found at the last crime scene, and he's supposed to be dead" Nick filled them in on his news.

"But he can't be dead because he was at the vic's apartment last night" Warrick added.

"The pouch only proves he was at the crime scene it doesn't prove he murdered her, Catherine and I went to Timothy's home earlier apart from a few photographs it was cleared out".

"Now if he didn't do anything why would he empty of his place?" Warrick asked.

"That's what I want you to find out, look through the victim's notebook according to the friend there should be a number in there somewhere", Grissom instructed him.

"You got it" He got up from the table and walked out of the room.

"What about me?" Nick asked, waiting impatiently for his orders.

"Find Catherine she was checking the prints on the photographs and that was an hour ago. Then I want you to look find anything you can on Timothy Andrews there has to be some reason records say he's deceased, start with the SFPD".

"Consider it done" he too left the room and got to work on the task at hand.

*

Tim…Timothy, what are you doing in Las Vegas?" Sara asked over the phone "The last time I saw you, you were dead".

"Yeah I know uh I didn't die, obviously cause if I had I wouldn't be talking to you now…I was in a coma for a while, I guess everyone thought I'd die, huh?"

"That's what they said" he didn't hear the disappointed tone in her voice.

"I woke up a week later and you were gone…Took me a while to find you, people don't give information freely anymore" he started laughing like he'd just made a huge joke, "Anyway how about that dinner?"

"I, I really can't Timothy –" she started to say. She started pacing up and down the phone cradled between her chin and her shoulder.

"Why!" he shouted, "Why do you _insist _on avoiding me?" he was angry, angry and murderous.

Catherine knocked softly on the door of Sara's apartment no one answered and the door was slightly ajar so she walked right in "Sara?"

"Timmy please calm down" Sara said in a calming voice "The only reason I can't see you is because I'm working –" 

Catherine walked quietly into the room "Sara".

Sara dropped the phone in surprise and spun around "Don't you know how to knock?" she said in a voice a little harsher than she intended, she picked up the phone and switched it off.

"Sorry, the door was open and you didn't answer…Grissom and I went to the boyfriend's apartment today…Found some photo's…One in particular was quite interesting" she held the photo out to Sara who took it, "Doesn't look very good Sara".

"Where did you get this!" the photo was a copy of the one she had, the one she'd left in the interview room earlier that day.

"Under the floor boards of Timothy's apartment, why didn't you tell us you knew him?"

"I thought he was dead Catherine, If I'd have known I would've said something" she put the photo on the kitchen counter.

"Would you?" Catherine had to ask.

Sara looked at her an annoyed look now on her face "Of course I would…Why would you think otherwise?"

"Protecting a friend…"

"Timmy Andrews lost me as a friend a long time ago".

"Timmy?" Catherine's pager starting bleeping loudly interrupting them both "Its Nick…Can I use you're phone?"

Sara nodded and pointed to where it sat by the sofa, she went to sit down. As Catherine went to pick it up the phone rang, "Are you going to get that?" Catherine asked.

"Machine will pick it up".

Catherine held up the unplugged wire, "Really?"

*

"That's what I'm telling you man…I called SFPD and asked them what they knew about Timothy Andrews turns out its not just in Vegas that he's been picking up girls in, he was in San Francisco for a year. The last girl he tried to kill there survived his attack, she was being looked after by a CSI when he went to the hospital to finish the job…The CSI was Sara, she shot Timothy in self defence…Their faxing us everything they have".

Warrick shook his head in disbelief "That girl has a lot of explaining to do".

"Yes she does" Ecklie stood behind them arms folded and a huge smirk on his face.

*

"Why did put the phone down on me!" Timothy screamed

"Please just calm down…I'll go to dinner, okay?" 

"Really?" he sounded like a teenager again, a teenager who'd just been told he had a date to the prom; he sounded so innocent, gentle, the person Sara had known when she was younger. Catherine waited for her to finish the conversation, "That was him wasn't it?" she demanded to know as soon as Sara had got off the phone.

"Yeah".

"Sara you just made a date with a murderer!"

"I had to he was going crazy, if I said no he would've gone after someone else…I know how to deal with him, I know what to expect…He used to be my friend, he won't hurt me" she said trying to reassure the other CSI.

"No, he just wants to date you".

TBC…


	4. Chapter Three

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Little Love**

Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Don't you have crimes to commit Ecklie?" Warrick asked, annoyed, he turned around to face Ecklie; the sneer hadn't left his face.

"Don't you mean solve?" He said with an air of arrogance to his voice.

"Oh…Yeah of course…I'd forgotten you do actually solve crimes sometimes".  Nick and he turned to leave until Ecklie pushed past hem to block their way.

"We haven't finished here" He said.

"I think we have" Nick said as he began walking in the opposite direction, he didn't have any reason to be going that way but it got him away from Ecklie, Warrick followed his lead.  Grissom began walking towards them.

"You're girls been holding evidence Gil!" Ecklie shouted down the corridor.

"Take a walk Ecklie!" Nick shouted back he made to walk after Ecklie until Warrick pulled him back.

"Yes preferably along a road that leads out of Vegas" Grissom said sweetly as he came to a stop beside his two CSI's.

"I'll find out what's going on here" Ecklie promised as he left them alone in the corridor.

"Okay what's going on here guys?" Nick and Warrick began looking around and shifting on their feet unsure of how to proceed, "Just tell me I promise I won't shoot the messenger".

"Sara already knew the killer from when she was in San Francisco…She came face to face with him", Warrick filled him in.

"I know".

*

"Sara come on this is insane" Catherine followed Sara as she went to her car, "Grissom won't agree to this hell I don't agree with this".

"Right now I don't care what Grissom thinks, we'll go to dinner we'll go back to his place and I'll see if I can find anything that'll pin him to these murders" Catherine rubbed her temples as if she was trying to get rid of a headache.  "Do you need some aspirin?"

"I need for you to rethink this idea" Sara got into her Tahoe and Catherine leaned on the open door stopping Sara from closing it.

"That's not going to happen" Sara said firmly.

"You're as stubborn as Grissom" she told Sara, she stepped back from the car.

Sara smiled widely "I know.  See you in a little while".

Sara drove away leaving Catherine to get back to her own car.

*

"You know!" Nick asked confused.  Warrick and he followed Grissom as he walked to his office, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We only found out our killer could be Timothy Andrews a few hours ago when Sara showed the latest victims friend a photo, Anna and Abby knew him as Michael or Micky Andrews, Michael being Timothy's middle name.  I really can't say anymore it's up to Sara to tell you".

"We deserve to know Grissom" Nick said a little more than just mildly curious now.

"I agree but it isn't up to me". Grissom shrugged "Warrick did you find a number?"  
Warrick shook his head "Dead end".

"We'll just have to see what Sara and Catherine turned up".

Nick and Warrick knew they weren't going to get any more answers so they left in search of the only woman who could answer their questions.

*

Nick and Warrick were waiting in the car park for Sara to arrive they were just about to call her to find out where she was when she drove up in her car and parked near where they were stood, "What's going on?" she asked after seeing the looks on their faces, "Has something happened?"

"What do you know about Timothy Andrews?" Warrick got straight to the point.  Sara walked past them and into the building.

"Have you seen Grissom?" she asked blatantly avoiding his question.

"In his office now answer our question Sara" Nick followed her along the corridor "Ecklie has questions too".   

"What does Ecklie know?" Sara asked as she stopped walking and turned around to face them.

"Just that you knew Timothy in San Francisco" Warrick told her, he noted her relieved look, "What's going on? What aren't you telling us?" he was beginning to loose his cool.

They stopped outside Grissom's office and walked in once again ignoring Warrick's question.

"When they want to be Nicky and Warrick can be worse than the media", she said not really sure if Grissom was listening anyway, he was engrossed in some forensics magazine, _must be a new subscription _she thought.Grissom looked up from his reading.

"So what did you tell them?" he asked.

"Nothing yet" she heard their footsteps outside they were leaving.  "They don't have to know", she said quietly.  

Grissom got out of his seat and stood next to her by the desk, "they wouldn't hold it against you…It wasn't you're fault, you couldn't have done anything" he said reassuringly.

"I could have tried".

"And then he might have gone after you too, to stop people from finding out what he'd done" he turned her head to face him "You didn't fail her you couldn't fail anyone".  She looked away from him and he saw something was wrong "What did you do Sara?"

"I know where he is Grissom" she moved closer to the door "I know how to prove he murdered those women".

"How?" he didn't want to hear the answer "Sara?"  
She opened the door wide enough for her to slip through quickly if the occasion called for it, Grissom saw what she was doing and put his hand on the door to stop her from opening it any further.  "He called me today a few times actually".

He closed his eyes and sighed he knew what she was going to say, "You can't trap him Sara it's too dangerous".

"I have to" she tried to walk out but stopped when Grissom placed his hand on her arm.

"I know I could order you to stay here but I know you'd go anyway so at least let me…Or Catherine or whoever go with you so if anything gets out of hand you'll have help, you won't be hurt".

She shrugged and smiled "Okay" she knew she didn't sound very believable "I'll ask Catherine, she already knows about tonight so I won't have to explain".  She didn't wait for him to reply she left his office, after a few minutes had passed; Grissom followed her.

*

Timothy waited for Sara outside the restaurant, she could see him from where she'd parked her car he was looking around, searching the crowds for her; he looked worried, impatient.  She got out of her car and locked the door then crossed the road to meet him.

He smiled when he saw her his eyes lit up he took her by the hands and looked at her, "You look amazing little one" he drew her into a big hug.  "You not little anymore though…Come on, I booked ahead our tables waiting…Damn it's so good to see you again".

She allowed him to lead her into the small restaurant, "It's ah…It's good to see you too".  He stopped at a table for two underneath a small window at the back of the small room, he pulled back her chair for her and took her coat and hung it on the peg nearby. Sara looked around the small establishment the dark oak panelling looked good against the deep red painted walls that matched the carpet that was a slightly lighter shade. 

It was almost empty but for the three couples that were already seated when they had arrived, an elderly couple where sat by the door and a family of four were sat by the bar…And Brass and Catherine across the room giving them a perfect view of Sara and Timothy.  Sara shot them an annoyed look, which they pretended to ignore.

"Are you okay Sara you look a little flushed?" he raised his hand and laid it against her forehead "You're temperature feels fine…Maybe we should leave…We…We can come back another time, right?" he was genuinely worried about her, if she didn't know he was a murderer Sara would've been touched by his concern.

"Yeah another time sounds good" they got up from the table and started walking to the exit. He stopped just outside the door "You're jacket" he turned around to go back inside.

"I'll get it", she said but he was already gone.

Catherine got hold of Sara's coat intending on giving it her in the morning at work when Timothy walked back into the restaurant, he grabbed Sara's coat and looked at Catherine angrily, "Don't take that!" he shouted.

"I wasn't I was just going to hand it in at the bar" she said apologetically.

Timothy looked around his eyes darted all over the place; he was paranoid. "Who are you!" he demanded to know "What do you want?" 

Brass hurriedly got up from the table and came to Catherine's side "Just calm down my…Wife didn't mean any harm".

Timothy saw Brass' badge and backed away "You won't get me!" he started to back away from them both.

"Just calm down" Brass said softly.

Timothy bolted out of the restaurant, he grabbed Sara and ran to his car, Brass got outside and looked around there was not sign of them.

Grissom watched Timothy run from the restaurant, he wanted to run after him there and then, to protect his CSI, to protect Sara but he stayed put.  He saw them stop round the corner from the restaurant, he watched Timothy as he checked Sara to make sure she was okay, he was so gentle with her.  Timothy didn't think Sara had anything to do with Brass and Catherine being inside the restaurant, he wouldn't hurt her.  Grissom waited for them to drive off then he followed; Brass and Catherine saw Grissom and ran to their own vehicles. Timothy wouldn't hurt her, not yet.

TBC…


	5. Chapter Four

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Little Love**

Chapter Four

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Timmy, why don't you slow down, okay?" Sara laid a hand on his arm to calm him down, he glanced in his rear view mirror and turned around to see who was behind him, he was speeding through the lanes of heavy traffic and he'd ran through more than one red light, she silently prayed a police car didn't decide to pull them over.

"The…Their after me Sara…you can't let them take me, those girls deserved to die, you understand that, right? They…they h…hurt me, Sara.  They didn't care about me not like you, you looked after me little one."

She looked in the side mirror when he wasn't looking she needed to see some sign that Brass and Catherine were following, that they knew where Timmy and her were heading, "Just slow down a little" she said soothingly.  It seemed to help she felt the car slow down considerably, "that's better".

He turned and smiled at her, "you always looked after me…You're the only one that never hurt me" he reached out and stroked the side of her face she suppressed a shudder and forced a smile.

"Where are you taking me Timmy?" she asked.

"My place it's…it's not too far…Five minutes more…Don't worry we'll be safe I'll keep you safe sweet heart".

*

"Warrick?" 

Nick looked around the break room for his friend, he found him in the corner reading something, "where did everyone go?"

"I have no idea, I paged Cath and Gris but no ones called back…I did a little searching and found some more information on our guy…He's been around for awhile."

"When did he start?" Nick asked as he sat down.

"The first murder was January 18th 1988…Tamales Bay, California…Timothy Michael Andrews was the boyfriend of the victim and he was a suspect."

"Let me guess, no evidence."

"Right and no witnesses so he was released…" Warrick paused.

"Your missing something out man, come on tell me."

"They interviewed the usual people relatives of the vic, friends, Sara…"

He trailed off and waited for Nick's response, "She didn't just know him from San Francisco she's known about him from the very beginning…And Grissom knew!" he shook his head in disbelief, he didn't know what else to say.

"They were friends Nick, good friends…Abby Peters handed this in to reception…Said Sara left it with her during the interview and thought she might want it back."  He handed Nick the photo.

"I can't believe this." was all he said.

*

Timothy opened the door to his house and stepped aside to let Sara enter "Home sweet home." He closed the door behind them and locked it not noticing the car that parked outside a house nearby.  "What do you think?" he looked at Sara waiting for her to say something "Do you like it?" a hopeful look spread across his face.

"It has potential" she told him as she followed him through the hallway and into the living room, he sat down on a blue suede chair opposite where she sat on the couch underneath the front window.

"I saw you at…at work a few nights ago…" he began not taking his eyes off her face, "You were talking to a man…No…Two men…Who were they?"

She could feel his eyes on her and in that moment she knew what it must feel like to be questioned in an interrogation room, "I talk to a lot of people Timothy –"

"Here!" he exclaimed loudly as he stood up, she jumped at the sudden sound but he didn't notice and she watched him warily, keeping a close eye on the door.  He returned about two minutes later with photographs, "from my private collection" he told her handing the photos to her.  There were three in all one of her by her car, another of her laughing at something with Nick, perfectly innocent, then the last was of her with Grissom, her hand was on the side of his face…Plaster she'd told him."

Timothy leaned over her shoulder "That's from a while ago, Sara, when that horrible woman Wescott said someone saw you two together…That was me…I…I was watching you even then…You two are close I understand that, but if I asked real nicely…Would you leave him and come away with me?" he had a pleading look on his face now "I even bought you something…A gift."

She didn't have to look inside the pouch to know what he wanted to give her…He was testing her, to see if she was loyal.  He wouldn't give her the necklace unless she had been unfaithful, right? "I'm sorry…" she pushed his hand with the pouch in it away and she stood.  

He nodded and placed the pouch on the coffee table in front of him, a solitary tear rolled down his cheek, "You…you love _him" he said bitterly, he looked up at her to see her admit it, she did. _

"I do…I…Could I use you're bathroom?" she asked.

He just nodded and pointed absently down the hall, she left the room and once out of his line of sight put on the latex gloves she had stuffed in her pocket, she had evidence to find.

*

Brass pulled his car up alongside Grissom and rolled down his window, "So what's going on?"

"They've been in there about five minutes I saw movement in the front room a few seconds before you got here, what took you so long anyway!"

"Traffic" Brass answered, looking towards the house.

"He didn't find it a problem" Grissom remarked dryly, "I don't like this let's get her out of there" he started to exit the vehicle.

"Give her a few more minutes Gris" Catherine said "She knows what she's doing…I feel bad about keeping Warrick and Nicky out of the loop on this" it was a feeble attempt at changing the subject.

"Well I'm sure they'll forgive us" Grissom said as he got out of the Tahoe.

*

Sara tiptoed through the hallway treading as quietly and as carefully as possible, she could hear Timothy in the living room, his was sniffing, sounding like he was holding back his emotions.  She could almost feel sorry for the guy, almost, the part that still cared for him was the 17 year old; he used to be the closest male friend she had, used to be…

*

The décor of the house was so familiar to her, she felt like she knew her way around, it hit her.  He'd recreated his home from many years ago.

_Sara sat cross legged on the blue suede couch, Timothy knelt in front of her on a thick cream coloured carpet, he dipped his hand in his pocket and fished out a small pouch "I got it for Jessica, it's a special present for a special day…We've been going out for a year now." He took out from the pouch a necklace that glistened in the sunlight that seeped through the window, a light breeze floated in through the window and blew the fragile piece of jewellery that he held in his hand, "I'll give it to her tonight"._

_"She'll love it…I picked good, didn't I?" Sara asked smiling._

_"You sure did little one…You're the best." _

_It was ten o clock when Sara arrived back at Timothy's house they had made planes to watch a movie, the door was open so she walked right in.  She peeped into the living room but it was empty so she continued on to the dining room, "Jessica?" she called out, her voice echoed through the empty house.  She heard an almost inaudible voice call her name, it was coming from the dining room, Sara stopped just outside the room, she couldn't move or even utter a word, he friend lay on her back her eyes gazing up at the white ceiling, her arm where outstretched the shiny necklace dangling from one of her fingers.  The blood was…Everywhere, seeping from a wound from Jessica's abdomen, the weapon was nowhere to be seen._

_"Sara…" her friend called out softly, her sweet voice now hoarse, "It hurts…" her voice broke a little and still Sara did not move, "I'm…I'm cold Sara." _

_Sara slowly began walking forward in a daze, her surroundings a blur, her heart was pounding and she felt sick, she knelt by her friend and reached out to take Jessica's hand, their hands clasped together like they would never let go, "He hurt me bad…He wouldn't let me go…" Jessica closed her eyes and breathed deeply._

_"Stay awake, Jess, please" Sara begged, pleaded, and prayed "please…"_

_Jessica turned her head slowly and winced at the pain it caused, her eyes were closed "Get him…Get…" she stopped in mid sentence and she never spoke again…_

_Her hands were colder now, her breathing stopped, her body motionless._

Sara stopped just outside the dining room, it was so familiar, but not so…This time there was no dying friend to greet her, just boxes, boxes of photos and gloves, and a letter opener the tip sharpened, the blade marked with blood.

*

Sara grabbed a packet of photographs out of the first box she came to then took the letter opener from the table, she looked around the room and tried to ignore the images that flashed before her eyes, were she was stood would have been were her friend had last lay, blood on the floor, on her pants, on her hands. She bagged the evidence and surveyed the room one last time before walking to the back door and quietly as possible unlocking it, and then she slipped out into the night, never looking back.

She ran across road and looked around, she had nowhere to run, she was alone, Sara suddenly wished she had listened to Grissom's advice and taken someone with her, she heard Timothy some distance behind her, his voice shouting her name could be heard through the quiet neighbourhood, she was starting to panic a little now, her plan didn't sound so good all of a sudden.

"Sara".

_Grissom_

She turned around and hugged him without warning, "its okay…everything's okay" he said gently.

"Just get me out of here" she whispered "please".

*

Four hours later Grissom, Sara, Catherine, Warrick and Nick were all sat together in the break room discussing the nights events; Sara was a little shook up and Grissom hadn't left her side all evening, it was obvious to all he was worried about her, "You should have told us" Nick said he was annoyed.

Warrick was equally so "What did you think we were gonna do? Run to the cops and tell them what we'd found out…"

"I told them not to say anything" Sara finally spoke "It was my choice…"

"Why Sara?" Nick more understanding now, he knew what it was like to keep a secret.

"I found his first…victim, she was my best friend, it was their one year anniversary and he'd bought her a necklace…I'd helped him pick it out.  I knew he'd done it…He was, possessive and he found out she'd been unfaithful…He didn't want her to do that to anyone again so he killed her, premeditated murder.  He was arrested but released there was no evidence, not long after I was accepted at Harvard and I left home, left behind everything and in time I stopped thinking about…him.  The next time I saw him as you know was in San Francisco, he'd murdered a woman…Elizabeth Laura Holmes, thirty years old from Connecticut; she'd cheated on him and he killed her, leaving behind a copy of the last gift he ever gave to Jess…His parting gift."

She stopped speaking for a moment and looked around at the people before here, she felt Grissom squeeze her hand in reassurance and she continued "A month later he struck again, "Amanda Barker, twenty eight from New York…She survived, barely.  I stayed with her at the hospital and the first time I left her side he came after her, he tried to strangle her with the necklace and I came in.  He turned to me and said…"

_"Sara! It's so good to see you"._

_"Get away from her!" Sara shouted as she reached with a trembling hand to the gun at her side._

_He smiled as he spoke, "I can't do that…She…She cheated on me Sara, just like all the others!"_

"Back away Timothy" she shouted again but he didn't comply.  He turned his back on Sara and continued his work, Amanda gasped and grabbed Timothy, trying to pull him off her, Sara fired once but it was enough to bring him down, he slumped against the bed and Amanda stopped moving.

"I couldn't save her either, I couldn't even kill him properly."  
"You're not a murderer Sara…He is" Nick said in a comforting tone.

"A few days later Grissom called asking my to come here, so I did…"

"That's why you left you're life in San Francisco so easily –" Warrick said interrupting her.

"I had no life there anymore" she finished.

Greg came rushing into the room, smiling "Hey! Guess what…" he looked around expectantly.

"Just tell us Greg" Catherine said impatiently, she was about to snatch the papers out of his hand when he started to speak.

"There were fingerprints on the photographs, two sets, one his and the other his victims, they were cut in two –"

"He rip them in two…like the women ripped his heart in two" Warrick said.

"Right, anyway the blood on the letter opener belonged to his last two victims and there was a partial print on the blade…that belongs to him." Greg looked around happily.

"We have him"

Sara turned to Catherine and nodded in agreement "finally".

*

Sara walked behind Grissom and Brass as they made their way along the drive to stop outside Timothy's house.  Brass knocked three times then waited while Timothy fumbled with the locks to open the door, he saw Grissom first "You" he spat out in obvious distaste, he saw Sara next "You…you left! Why did you leave?"

Brass coughed making his presence known, "Timothy Andrews you're under arrest for the murder of Elizabeth Laura Holmes and Amanda Barker…" 

Timothy stepped back in panic "How could you?" he started at Sara in disbelief, "why?"

He turned and ran back into the house, Brass and Grissom wasted no time in following him.  Grissom and Sara went one way while Brass quietly made his way up the stairs, Sara had a feeling he would go to the dining room after all that's where the murders always took place.

They stepped into the dining room and surveyed the seemingly empty area; though he didn't want to use it Grissom had his gun in his hand.  "She was supposed to be with me" a voice behind them spoke sadly "You took her from me" Timothy said, he was going to break "She doesn't love me though…Nobody does…I'm sorry little one" a gun was in his hand and he brought it up.

"Timmy put the gun down" Sara spoke firmly and she saw him hesitate for a second before aiming the gun at Grissom, she did the first thing she could thing of, she stepped in front of Grissom seconds before a gun was fired.  

Brass was stood behind Timothy he was aiming at him but he hadn't fired, Timmy was on the floor a bullet through his head, the gun in his hand one bullet shy.

"He shot himself!" Brass spoke in disbelief.

"He couldn't kill you" Grissom spoke to Sara who stood motionless, she clutched his hand and didn't speak.

*

"He wasn't always like that…He was…a good man" Sara consoled the elderly woman who stood before her with a wet tissue in her hand from all the tears that had been shed.

"He's finally at peace" Mrs Andrews spoke between sobs, her husband stood beside her, the pillar of strength.

"He thought that in some way he was doing the right thing, people kept hurting him and he kept killing them, to stop the pain…" Sara told them, she was trying to make sense of the madness herself, and it was difficult to explain it to someone else.  The funeral had been yesterday and now she was getting ready to fly back home, to Las Vegas, they hugged Sara in turn then left her standing there waiting for a cab that would take her back to the airport.

"How are you doing?" a voice behind her asked, she turned in surprise.

"Grissom, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you to take a vacation…I knew if I just called and told you, you'd ignore me so I'm here to personally escort you to the airport…where do you want to go?"

"I just want to go home" she said.

He walked towards her a half smile on his face, "You have to let it go, it's over now".

"I know"

"You need to take a break".

"I know"

He tried again, "Not everyone is like Timothy".

"I know"

She didn't hear what he said next something about going to Florida she just saw the emotion in his eyes…The love in his eyes, she smiled.

"I know".

The End

I know a few of you were hankering for a S/N fic but not this time and not next time, but I will at some point soon.


End file.
